westopolis_heroesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Canku the Cruel
Canku the Cruel (gespr. Zanku), bürgerlicher Name Zhiwu the Leopard (gespr. Schiwu), ist eine sehr gefährliche Leopardin aus Dragon Kingdom und die Letzte des "wirklichen" Mao You Clans. Sie sorgte für das Massaker im Mao You Clan und im Raiju Clan und ist daher eine erfolgreiche Massenmörderin. Sie ist die Tochter von Shù the Leopard und Guanmu the Leopard und hat eine Schwester namens Shangxin. Sie arbeitet für Dr. Viktor the Cat, da er ihr Geld zahlte, ebenso erhofft sie sich, ihrer Vergangenheit zu entkommen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Canku, mit bürgerlichem Namen Zhiwu, wurde vor 22 Jahren geboren. Zhiwu war schon von Anfang an größer als andere in ihrem Jahrgang, weswegen sie dies manchmal ausnutzte, um andere zu ärgern. Zuhause allerdings hielt sie die Füße still. Die Eltern waren der Meinung, dass Kinder Sklaven seien, also machte Zhiwu vieles. Doch Zhiwu hatte schon immer einen Wunsch: Ninjutsu zu lernen. Sie fragte mit 10 Jahren schließlich ihre Mutter, ob sie Ninjutsu beigebracht bekommt, doch Shù gab Zhiwu nur eine Schelle und sagte, dass sie die heilige Kunst nicht an Zhiwu verschwenden möchte. Eines nachts ging Zhiwu zum benachbarten Raiju Clan, um dort Ninjutsu zu lernen, was Raging Typhoon allerdings ablehnte, weswegen Zhiwu wieder rausging. Thundering Rain allerdings kam noch hinterher und sagte Zhiwu, dass sie Zhiwus Mentor in Sachen Ninjutsu sein wird. 4 Jahre vergingen, in denen Zhiwu nachts heimlich trainierte. Thundering Rain wurde schließlich Bride des Raiju Clans und Zhiwu wurde eingeladen. Shù allerdings bemerkte wie geschickt Zhiwu wurde, weswegen sie dann Zhiwu von Spähern beobachten ließ. Es bestätigte sich und Shù konfrontierte Zhiwu damit und schlug sie nieder. Als Zhiwu 15 war und eine Vase zerstörte, sah Zhiwu rot: Sie griff Shù an und brach ihr das Genick. Das Gleiche geschah auch Guanmu. Zhiwu entwickelte Hass auf alle Clans und wurde eine starke und zerstörische Feindin von Dragon Kingdom. Ab da nannte sie sich Canku the Cruel. Als sie 17 war, kam sie doch in den Knast für ihre Vergehen. Mit 22 brach sie aus dem Gefängnis aus, weil die Zelle zu klein war und sie keinen Nerv mehr hatte, sich zu bücken. Sie rannte zum Mao You zurück, das plötzlich Erdmännchen übernahmen. Canku wurde die Bride als letzte Überlebende und griff so wieder Dragon Kingdom an. Als Canku wieder ins Gefängnis landete, wurde sie als Bride entmachtet. Doch sie saß nicht lange, Raging Typhoon brauchte noch einen Handlanger für die Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu und befreite Canku. Canku trat denen bei, aber nach kurzer Zeit verließ Canku die DMDN. Nach einer Weile begegnete Canku Ell. Ell zeigte Canku die wahren Freuden des Lebens und Canku sah ihre schrecklichen Missetaten ein. Seitdem ist Canku so, wie sie heute ist. Sie will aber dennoch nicht gerne Zhiwu genannt werden. So trat sie Dr. Viktor the Cat bei, um sich endlich in Westopolis heimisch zu machen. Ein Auftrag von ihr war es, einen Magic Stone von Big G zu beschaffen. Als sie dies tat, kamen allerdings Kevin Parkinson und Alice Parkinson, um Canku aufgrund ihrer Größe zu untersuchen, so dass Canku fliehen musste. Sie wurde von einem Betäubungspfeil getroffen, allerdings wurde sie erst in der Kanalisation bewusstlos. So traf Canku auf Dr. Maos, der ihr dabei half, die beiden zu besiegen. Dennoch verlor Canku den Magic Stone dank Lizar the Dragon. Persönlichkeit Canku hat trotz ihres Namens hauptsächlich in dem Wiki immer eine freundliche, nette und oft auch sehr genervte Persönlichkeit. Canku ist nett und versucht immer freundlich zu sein, auch wenn es manchmal nicht funktioniert. Canku wird sehr schnell wütend und rastet mal öfter aus und dann fängt sie an, rumzuschreien. Canku hat trotz ihrer netten Erscheinungsweise nicht wirklich immer eine nette anzubieten und kann angeberisch, rachsüchtig, grausam, brutal, sadistisch oder tödlich werden. Canku rastet immer beim Wort Baum aus und muss eine Pille schlucken, um nicht unkontrolliert Leute zu töten oder die Gegend zu zerstören. Canku hasst ihre Vergangenheit, weswegen sie ungern darüber redet. Dennoch ist Canku für ihre Freunde da und hilft anderen, sich besser zu fühlen. Canku ist innerlich auch geldgierig und hat nur deshalb ihre eigene Corporation gegründet. Canku neigt dazu, anderen mit ihrer Größe Angst zu machen und das macht ihr Spaß. Canku ist eine sehr schlaue Leopardin und weiß sich in vielen Franchises und Situationen bestens sich zurechtzufinden. Canku hält viele Geheimnisse und verrät niemals ihren "richtigen" Namen. Verbindungen Laura-Marie the Fox Laura-Marie the Fox war früher eine Feindin von ihr, da Canku damals alles zerstören wollte. Doch spätestens als Canku ihr das Leben vor Universe rettete, ist es zwischen den Beiden neutral. Doch beide trafen sich noch öfter und sind jetzt Freunde und haben "swag", wie sie es sagen. Sie trafen sich öfters nachts, wobei diese Zeiten auch vorbei sind. Kinia the Wolf Kinia ist eine Freundin von Canku und freut sich für Kinia wegen Kleinigkeiten. Allerdings sahen sich beide schon lange nicht mehr. Lena the Lemure Canku sieht Lena als Freundin an, auch wenn es letztens nicht so gut zwischen den Beiden lief. Sie lernte Lena durch Kinia kennen. Es wurde wieder besser und Lena sieht Canku als Schwester an. Celestin the Dragon Canku ist eine gute Freundin von Celestin und obwohl sie manchmal Celestin als Heulsuse sieht, kann sie es manchmal verstehen. Sie mag Celestin sehr. Kirito Blackblood Canku sah damals Kirito als Anfängerin und verspottete sie. Doch als sie ihren Hintergrund erfuhr, dass die Beiden verwandt sind, wurden die Beiden Freunde und Canku schwor sich, Kirito zu beschützen. Conquering Storm Conquering Storm ist eine Feindin von Canku, weil die Bride des Raiju Clans sich an Canku rächen will, dass sie ihre Meisterin Thundering Rain getötet hatte. Canku hält etwas von CS und vice versa. CS gab ihr die Ehre zurück. Beide sind heute Rivalen. Dr. Ash-Ly Universe Canku hasst Universe abgrundtief und will sie vernichten und das hat 2 Gründe: 1. gehörte sie dem Deadman Forschungszentrum mit Dr. Evi Wolf an und will sich dafür rächen, der 2. Grund ist unbekannt. Beide schlossen allerdings Frieden. Da nun beide gemeinsam unter Viktor arbeiten, müssen sie öfters zusammen arbeiten. Action the Cheetah Action ist sehr lange eine Freundin von Canku und beide kennen sich schon seit 20 Jahren, weswegen beide eine Menge durchgemacht hatten. Beide würden für ihre Freundin sterben. Shù the Leopard Cankus Mutter. Canku hasst sie am Meisten und hatte sie ja eigentlich mehrfach gekillt. Doch Shù wandte Voodoo an, um noch zu leben, weswegen es für Canku eher eine Zeitverschwendung ist, sich mit Shù zu befassen. Senji Kyosama Senji liebt Canku und beschenkt Canku gerne und GENAU DAS macht Canku sehr unwohl. Canku fühlt sich dadurch manchmal sehr schlimm und unwohl. Aber Canku mag Senji und sieht erstmal alles als Freundschaft, über mehr will Canku nicht sprechen. Als Senji kurzzeitig für Canku starb, bevor er wieder lebte, hatte Canku sowas wie Trauer empfunden. Bis jetzt sind sie zusammen. Tiffany the Mongoose Canku und Tiffany verstehen sich teilweise, aber sie respektieren sich gegenseitig. Beide Wege haben sich oftmals gekreuzt, weswegen sich beide gerne gegenseitig necken. Nate Ackland Canku und Nate sind sehr nett zueinander und sieht Nate als Freund an. Noel the Echidna Canku fand Noel, als sie gegen Gante kämpfte. Nach dem Kampf lernten sich beide näher kennen und jetzt sind beide Freunde. Noel wohnt bei Canku. Maddy the Echidna Canku mag Maddy irgendwie wegen ihrer Art und Kindlichkeit. Blanka Canku mochte Blanka nicht, doch heute sieht sie Blanka als hilfsbereite Person an, die nur Maddy beschützen will. Nora Red Canku versteht sich gut mit Nora und Canku will ihr Bestes, nachdem sie Nora am Anfang misstraute. Canku findet dennoch, dass sie zu sehr an der Vergangenheit hängt. Banku the Bonsai Canku mag Banku sehr und pflegt ihn auch immer gerne. Mike Smith Canku begegnete Mike mal, beide verstanden sich sofort. SIe sind gut befreundet und machen hin und wieder mal was zusammen. Xiao the Leopard Canku sieht Xiao als Freund und würde ihn auch beschützen. Im Gegensatz zu Xiao hatte Canku nie Interesse an ihm. Kyoko the Hedgehog Canku lernte Kyoko durch Tiffany kennen und beide sich haben sich schnell angefreundet. Wenn beide Zeit miteinander verbringen kann es leicht random werden, was aber beide irgendwie "feiern". Beide kommen sehr gut miteinander aus. Dr. Viktor the Cat Canku lernte Viktor kennen, als dieser sie und Action anheuerte, um eine Resistenz gegen die G.U.N. zu gründen. Canku sieht in Viktor einen kleinen, kränkelnden Wahnsinnigen, der mit der Vergangenheit nicht klarkommt. Shangxin Zu ihrer Schwester hegt Canku sehr viel Reue, weswegen sie mit ihr einen Neuanfang startete. Fähigkeiten Canku hat eine unglaubliche Seh-und Hörkraft. Sie hat auch gute Ninjafähigkeiten z. B. kann sie mit Kunai, Shuriken und Katana umgehen. Sie ist sehr akrobatisch, akrobatisch genug, um sich zu biegen. Canku ist allerdings wegen ihrer hohen physikalischen Stärke berüchtigt, stark genug, um Betonwände mit einem Schlag zu zerhauen. Sie kann Geokinese, Pyrokinese und mit den Flammen levitieren. Sie kann sich auch verwandeln, obwohl Lengshan the Tiger ihre Lieblingsverwandlung ist. Zitate Galerie Canku (30YL).png|Canku in 30 Years Later Canku1.jpg|Canku in ihrem Modeljob für ein Sportgetränk. Bild von Blazy^^ Danke^^ Canku with Katana.png|Bild von Sildow^^ Danke^^ Canku Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper von Sildow^^ Danke^^ Canku_and_Laura_swag.jpg|Canku und Laura sind SWAG Canku.png|Canku in äh..... anderen Kleidern XD von Blazy^^ Canku Rap1.jpeg|Canku rappt, von Blazy^^ Senji und canku.jpg|Senji und Canku von Blazy^^ CankuByLogo.jpg|Cankus Cameo in Logos Comic 'Sonic-Boom-Jarvis in: Rückkehr Nach Cynthiana'. Team weiß.jpg|Canku ist in Team Weiß bei "Kämpfer" mit Cry the Hedgewolf, Vanessa the Cat und Sàng Si 1433496465751.jpg|Canku und Familie X3 20150520_154525.jpg|Canku Wallpaper^^ 1438028464694.jpg|Canku lacht Armin aus Canku and action childs.png|Canku und Action als Kinder Canku and cs an halloween.jpg|Canku und Cs tauschen an Halloween ihre Kleidung(bzw. tragen sie Kleidung die der anderen gleicht XD) Happy Birthday, Veni♥.JPG|Ich danke dir dafür Luna X3 HBV by Blazy X3.png|Ich danke dir dafür Blazy X3 Present for Veni.png|Danke Luna, dir auch ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest ^^ Canku by Akiii.jpg|Canku von Aki, danke X3 VGSandwich��.png|Happy Valentinstag Blazy :3 Danke X3 VT-Venko OwO.jpg|Happy Valentinstag Aki :3 Danke X3 YoursSincerelyCankuBG.png|Danke Armin XD CankuAlsCSBG.png|Canku mag es, CS zu parodieren, danke Armin XD Canku the Cruel miau.png|Canku bückt sich nach vorne Cankus Wachstumsschub.... joa.png|Canku: Okay Venice, übertreiben kann man es aber auch, ne? ._. XD Stop that Canku!.jpg|"Es macht aber Spaß Miku!" Hochmut~.png|Canku als Prinzessin, Hochmut Cankus and Kyokos dearies.jpg|Canku: Wir haben Spaß zusammen... XD Giant Canku.png|Canku: Venice, lass den Quatsch endlich! -.- XD Canku Chibi.png|Canku Chibi by Tailsy, danke X3 Cankuessica Rabbit.JPG|Canku als Cankuessica Rabbit She lost the bet.jpeg|Canku gewinnt eine Wette, wovon sie keine Ahnung hat... XD Danke Dark XD Akis Kitty Friends.png|Die Kitty Friends :3 XD Die letzten 16.png|Die letzten 16 im Kampfturnier UltraCanku VS Gomora, Anguirus & MUTO.jpg|UltraCanku by Raptor Canku-AOT-Referenz.jpg|Bild von Raptor Brokkoli Canku.jpg|Brokkoli Canku by Aki :3 Canku Kreis.png|Canku in Westopolis Stories Trivia *Canku ist zerstörerischer als ein Orkan, wenn sie in Rage ist. *Sie ist ziemlich groß mit 2,20 m. **Dennoch ist sie nicht ausgewachsen. ***Canku sagte aber auch, dass es ihr egal ist, wie groß sie noch wird, solange ihr Körper und ihre Gesundheit keinen Schaden erleiden. *Canku trägt Schuhgröße 52. *Sie hat den Baummodus (Treemode, Baummode), da sie die Sachen mit Shù bis heute nicht verkraftet hat. *Ihr wahrer Name ist Zhiwu the Leopard. Das wissen nur Conquering Storm, Thundering Rain, Raging Typhoon und Action. *Es ist unbekannt, was in den Pillen drinnen ist, die Canku nimmt. *"Canku läuft rum" ist vielleicht einer der bekanntesten Running Gags des Wikis. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Leopard Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Elementarist